1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a thermoelectric generator, that is, a device capable of generating electric power from a temperature difference, in the presence of a hot source and of a cold source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the most common thermoelectric generators are photovoltaic generators which convert the power of solar radiation photons into electric power.
Various means have been provided to manufacture such generators in the form of sheets of large surface area. However, photovoltaic generators remain expensive.
There thus is a need for thermoelectric generators of large surface area and low cost.